kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Star
|theme=Deserts, ruins, caves, spaceships |icon = |boss=Pix |mini-boss=Big Kacti, Big Fishone, Big Spark-i |common enemies=Bivolt, Bo, Bobo, Bonehead, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Bumber, Cairn, Chilly, Fishbone, Flopper, Gabon, Galbo, Ghost Knight, Glunk, Gobblin, Hack, I³, Kacti, Kapar, Keke, Mariel, Mite, Mumbies, Noo, Nruff, Propeller, Punc, Pupa, Rocky, Sandman, Scarfy, Shotzo, Skud, Snipper, Spark-i, Sparky, Turbite, Wall Shotzo }} Rock Star is the second planet visited by Kirby and Ribbon in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Rock Star is a desert planet mostly made up of rocks and sand, but has a few water and grass areas. Much of the planet's remaining water exists underground with vast underground rivers and lakes. From space, the planet looks unstable; the broken pieces are constantly pulled together and pushed apart by their own gravity as if some cataclysm tore it apart some time ago. This was reflected in the planet's Japanese name, but the meaning was lost in translation. The planet's surface are dotted with ruins, remains of an ancient civilization. Eventually Kirby finds a spaceship deep in the desert. Its technology is very advanced, but its pyramidal shape hints at some connection with the ruins. Plot Rock Star is the second planet visited by Kirby and his friends. After defeating Pix, Kirby and co. journey into the harsh desert; Kirby falls and is unable to go on due to his hunger. Adeleine solves the problem by painting food and giving it to everyone. The Crystal Shard opens the portal to Aqua Star, and all jump in except for Kirby, who is still eating a cake. King Dedede pulls Kirby in, shocking him and making him drop his food. Stages Stage 1 The first stage of Rock Star is in a desert. Kirby eventually makes it into a ruins with a face that resembles Kabu, as well as a chamber with faces that also resemble Kabu (which pour sand out of their mouths, filling the room with sand). There are 4 areas and 1 mid-boss. Crystal Shards #Above one of the I³s in the ruins. #Appears after defeating the mid-boss. #In the last area of the stage, there is a sphinx head near the beginning of the area. Its nose is yellow and brown, indicating it has to be broken with Lightning Boulder. Kirby must either enter the stage with Spark and combine it with a Cairn, or swallow the Cairn and combine it with the Sparky near the very end of the stage. Stage 2 This area has ruins in the middle of what it appears to be an oasis. Unlike the rest of the areas in Rock Star, this area isn't a cave or desert-like in any part of it. There are 6 areas. Crystal Shards #In the section with several Mumbies and Ghost Knights, there is a large central structure. Kirby must go over it and then take a left into the center of it. In what appears to be a sealed-off floor, he has to stand in the middle to get the shard. #In the next room with a bunch of Noos, Kirby must go to the very middle and jump down to find the shard in the air over the pit. #When in the section with King Dedede, Kirby and Dedede must go through this path in the wall maze: Break the wall, up, left, up, break the wall, up, right, break the wall. Stage 3 This stage begins with Kirby falling into an underground sandy cave that is filled with fossils. Deeper in the stage, there are areas that are completely underwater. There are 7 areas and 1 mid-boss. Crystal Shards #In the big skeleton's mouth. Kirby must get the Stone ability and use it on the brown spot of the skeleton's back. #Appears after defeating the mid-boss. #In the water filled room with falling bones, Kirby must swim above the door to find it. Stage 4 This stage starts with Kirby approaching a large black pyramid, which levitates from the ground and reveals itself to be a spaceship. Kirby enters from the bottom and finds many puzzles and obstacles. There are 7 areas and 1 mid-boss. This spaceship is thought to be related to the one from stage 6 of Sand Canyon in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Crystal Shards #Kirby must climb up the moving blocks and there is a shard inside of a gray rectangular area. #Kirby has to use the Light Bulb combo ability in the room with Adeleine and press the buttons that correspond with the symbols in the next room. After that, a shard will appear. #Appears after defeating the mid-boss, a giant Spark-i. Boss: Pix In this stage, Kirby starts off on a platform that keeps on moving up. The arena goes in a 360 and there are 4 different phases in the fight: The first is when the red crystal appears and moves in a circular pattern, second is when the green crystal appears and both of the crystals spin around the arena, third is when the blue crystal shows itself and all 3 move up and down in a circular motion. The fourth and final phase is when the atoms appear and the crystals begin to attack Kirby. Crystal Shard #Obtained after defeating Pix. Copy Abilities Music Trivia *The black exterior of the ancient spaceship may have been inspired by the black mineral the ancient Egyptians used to cover the Great Pyramid of Giza centuries ago.USA Today *The music for Stage 4, which plays when Kirby enters Pix's spaceship, was remixed as the music for Dreamy Darkness in Kirby: Canvas Curse. KSA Rock Star 1.jpg|Stage 2 KSA Rock Star 2.jpg|Stage 2 KSA Rock Star 3.jpg|Stage 2 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Adeleine & Ribbon, some stage layout in Level 3 is changed to reflect Stage 2 of Rock Star from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. External Links *Nintendo.co.jp - Rock Star's page for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards References de:Rock Star Category:Planets Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Sand Category:Cave Category:Ruins Category:Extraterrestrial